Mating Doubts
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Alice doubted herself after reading through some of the bestiary. Wolves loved having large families, which means lots of pregnancies. If she couldn't conceive, why would they love her? Peter and Deucalion have the perfect answer to soothe her, along with something more


Alice lazily sipped her soda through the straw as she lounged on the couch between Peter and Deucalion. Her head was on Peter's thigh and her legs were across Deucalion's lap, which was the reverse of her usual position. Deucalion's hand rested on her ankle, gently tracing the skin with a claw and occasionally tickling the side of her foot whenever she would start to doze.

She reached up to set the can on the coffee table and settled down, Peter's arm returning to rest on her. She smiled as he slipped his hand under her shirt and gently rubbed her side, rubbing small circles on her stomach with his finger tips.

She shifted slightly and glanced down, feeling them both stop rubbing. The men looked at each other as her scent twisted and they frowned before focusing on her. Peter snagged the remote to pause the movie and gently squeezed her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

She shrugged and twisted her fingers. "I was just reading more about werewolves earlier."

Deucalion nodded, thinking about the bestiary he had given her. She took it upon herself to put it onto a flashdrive, but it took quite a while. "What did you find, dear?"

She sat up and twisted her fingers in the blanket that was haphazardly thrown across her. "It was about families. And how werewolves always had big families with a lot of children. And that werewolves loved kids. And Peter kinda rubbing my stomach made me think how I can't concieve and I can't give you two kids or pups or whatever you wanna call them. And I don't like babies anyway but I want to make you two happy. And - "

Deucalion squeezed her hand, making her stop. He gently cupped her cheek and guided her to look at him, mumbling, "My darling Alice, if we wanted pups we would've said something sooner. We're happy just being us."

Peter nodded and moved closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck. "Honestly, if we wanted pups we would've said something. Plus, werewolf pregnancies on hard, even on alphas. If you were to become pregnant with a pup, you would be very ill and possibly near death through most of it."

Deucalion nodded and lightly kissed her, mumbling, "You being unable to conceive is a blessing, darling."

Alice smiled slightly and mumbled, "And why is that?"

Peter smirked and nibbled on her neck, his hot breath fanning against her neck as he spoke. "It means, we can fuck you and fill you up as much as we want. We could fuck you until you pass out and keep going and have no fear of you getting pregnant."

She flushed and tilted her head for Peter, closing her eyes. Deucalion smirked and nipped her collar, unbuttoning her shirt. He lowly mumbled, "Pregnancy would only mean we'd have to stop fucking you for a long length of time and that would be a shame."

She nodded slightly and Deucalion slid the shirt down, Peter's hands coming around to tweak her nipples. She moaned softly and arched out as he played with her nipples, hardening them.

Deucalion smirked and tugged off her shirt, tossing it aside. He tugged off her panties and set them on the floor, tugging her to lay back. Peter moved back for her to lay down properly and she flushed as Deucalion kneeled down, guiding her legs around his shoulders.

Alice moaned softly as he began slowly licking and Peter tossed off his shirt, kissing her chest. She flushed at the bulge in Peter's sweats near her face and reached up to tug his pants down. He shifted and kicked them off, moving down to kiss her.

She moaned softly into the kiss and arched up as Deucalion sucked on her clit, slowly fingering her. Peter smirked and straightened up, throwing a cushion at Deucalion. Deucalion softly growled and glanced up, his eyes flashing red.

Peter smiled and mumbled, "Turn her over, easier to fuck her then."

Deucalion pulled back and nipped her hip. "Hands and knees, princess."

She panted softly and nodded slightly, carefully shifting. Deucalion gripped her hips to help her get properly settled and kissed the back of her neck, pressing the front of his jeans against her bare behind. She moaned softly and pressed back against him, arching into him.

He nibbled her neck and softly growled, unbuttoning his pants. Peter smiled slightly and shifted closer, ignoring the low growl. Deucalion was the more possessive out of them, being the alpha and all.

Peter smiled slightly and held still, lazily stroking his cock. Alice smiled slightly up at him and moaned softly when Deucalion slid his cock into her pussy. Deucalion nipped her shoulder blade and growled lowly, gripping her hips as he slowly moved.

Peter shifted closer and guided his cock to her mouth, moaning softly as she smoothly began sucking. He tangled his fingers in her hair and tilted his head back, slowly rocking his hips. Her mouth was absolutely divine.

By the sound of Deucalion's low groans, he was thoroughly enjoying himself too. Alice was moaning, too, her moans mufffled by Peter's cock. She was just barely keeping herself propped up on her elbows, Deucalion's arm around her waist supporting most of her weight.

Peter kept slowly rocking his hips, the force from Deucalion's thrusts moving her forward. Peter groaned when her nose brushed against his pubes and gripped the back of the couch tightly, feeling his claws extend. Alice moaned softly around him and glanced up, peering ever so cutely at him through his eyelashes.

Alice rocked between them, gripping the cushion under her. Deucalion did in fact have a larger cock, long and thick and it hit all of her sweet spots. Every thrust was hard and slow, leaving her trembling.

She moaned around Peter's cock and dragged her tongue against the head. Peter wasn't much smaller than Deucalion, but was just as thick. Her nose tickled against the trimmed hairs whenever she was pushed forward and she was breathinf in lungfuls of his musk which only heightened her arousal.

She moaned louder when Deucalion played with her clit and closed her eyes, arching into him as he nibbled on her neck. Peter softly groaned and tightened his grip on her hair, thrusting harder. Deucalion smirked against her shoulder and thrusted harder, continuing to quickly tease her clit.

Peter moaned as he came, thrusting slowly as Alice dutifully swallowed. She slowly licked the last bit up as he pulled away and moaned loudly as she came, tightening her grip on the cushion. Deucalion moaned as she tightened around him and thrusted harshly a few times, gripping her hip tightly.

She panted softly as he slowly pulled away and let her lean forward, resting her cheek on the cushion with her ass in the air. Deucalion stood up and motioned to Peter, Peter taking his place. Peter gently rubbed her thigh and kissed her lower back, smirking.

She flushed, suddenly feeling very on display and exposed. Deucalion smirked as he immediately picked up on her embarassment and mused, "Now, Alice, we are nowhere finished with you. Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

Peter smirked and stood up, scooping her up. "We've got a point to make now. And, as you know, werewolves have quite the abundance of stamina."

Alice buried her face in his chest and nodded slightly, her ears and neck flushing red. What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
